Tang Yin
Summary Tang Yin is the main protagonist of the manhua, Tang Yin in Another Realm An assassin from Earth who has been transported to another World, attaining the abilities and memories of Yan Lie after almost meeting his death at the hands of the soldiers of the Kingdom of Ning He is currently the Commander of Wu Mei's Second Corps who let the 3rd Prince of the Kingdom of Ning free after holding him hostage due to a promise he made with the 3rd Prince regarding the lives of his soldiers, intending to not break his promise while taking the mission of even kidnapping the 3rd Prince due to wanting to protect his friend Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, likely higher Name: Tang Yin Origin: Tang Yin in Another Realm Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly in his 20s Classification: Former Assassin, Hitman, and 1,000-Man Commander, Dark Spirit Cultivator, Viscount, Legion Commander, General Who Suppresses The North Powers and Abilities: Darkness Manipulation, Absorption, Aura, Duplication, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Martial Arts, Necromancy, Statistics Amplification, Teleportation, Transformation, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level, likely higher (Casually broke the bones of a soldier, comparable to Shangguan Yuan Wu and Shangguan Yuan Biao who can both destroy a wooden bed, cracked the reinforced helmet of the Barbarian Commander, crushed a glaive into pieces, and destroyed a wooden chair with a kick) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely higher (Blocked arrows, dodged the spears of countless enemies near him instantly, and intercepted an arrow passing through the air) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human, likely higher (Casually lifted a gigantic hammer and a gigantic man and threw a sword powerful enough to embed the head of the Barbarian Leader) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely higher (Pushed back Zhao Yuan with a punch) Durability: At least Wall level, likely higher (Endured the piercing of the Barbarian Commander, stopped the attack of the Barbarian Commander, survived a blow from Yuan Kui, survived another blow from Yuan Kui, took a few blows from Wu Kui, and was slightly cut by the sword swing of the Barbarian Commander,) Stamina: Above Average (Practiced with his subordinates everyday for half a month without getting tired and walked for hours without getting tired) Range: Several meters Standard Equipment: Shadow and Twin Blades Intelligence: Above Average (Deceived Wu Mei into giving him horses, devised a plan to trap Liang Xing, figured out the weather for the next day, and manipulated Shangguan Yuan Ji into being his subordinate by making a deal wtih him by freeing Shangguan Yuan Wu and Shangguan Yuan Biao as he knew that they'd attack him later, leaving Shangguan Yuan Ji no choice but to join his force) Weaknesses: Death Contract consumes a lot of his blood, which would likely lead to blood loss with extended use, vulnerable to losing control and Vulnerable to being enraged when absorbing the entire Spiritual Energy of Cultivators far above the limit of his Cultivation Realm, and won't break promises Notable Attacks/Techniques: Darkness Manipulation: : Dark Fire: Fire that can enlarge itself to absorb his opponents which can't be burned out once inflicted : Fire Weapon Spiritualization: Solidifies his Dark Fire on his equipment to strengthen them : Fire Spirit Spikes: Sends out a barrage of small Dark Fire which will turn into gigantic spikes : Fire Spirit Skull: Creates a gigantic palm which will absorb those near it while creating a gigantic skull behind him : Spiritualization Spirit Wave: Creates a wave of Dark Fire towards his opponent : Spiritualization Spirit Spread: Spreads out his Dark Fire from his Weapon or hands : Spiritualization Spirit Skull: Spreads out his Dark Fire from his Weapon in the shape of a gigantic Skulll : Spiritualization Spirit Demon: Spreads out his Dark Fire to create a Demon made out of Dark Fire besides him Absorption: : Dark Fire: Can absorb the Spirit Qi and body of his opponents, leaving not even bones behind Aura: : Dark Fire: Create a cloak of Aura around him Duplication: : Fire Shadow Clone: Create a Clone made out of Spirit Qi Enhanced Senses: Can discern the gender of someone Extrasensory Perception: Can sense Killing Intent Forcefield Creation: : Fire Dark Barrier: Create a Barrier arround him Healing: : Fire Death Contract: By being inside, he can heal himself with the blood around : Dark Fire: Absorbs the Spirit Qi of the opponent to heal his wounds Martial Arts: Knows Martial Arts Necromancy: : Fire Death Contract: Revives the dead to use them as servants Statistics Amplification : Fire Death Contract: Those who are revived will have an increase in strength Teleportation: : Fire Shadow Kill: Utilizes the opponent's Shadow to appear behind them Transformation: : Fire Spirit Armor: Covers himself with his Spirit Qi Weapon Mastery: Mastered how to use his Blades Fire Manipulation Resistance: Cultivators of the State of Spirit Origination can survive from being burned to death Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Regina (Pretty Cure) Regina's Profile (9-B Keys were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tang Yin in Another Realm Category:Manhua Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Martial Artists Category:Necromancers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters